


I Am So Glad You're My Brother

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Coming Out, Forgive Me, M/M, Other characters get mentioned, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sibling Bonding, but it's mostly just tal and marc having a bro moment, probably inaccurate descriptions of washing a horse, the mangelo is only mild and comes up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey Tal,” Marc called out from the haypile where he sat. His voice was softer than usual and it wavered a bit. “Can I—uh, can we have a conversation?”“Yeah, of course, Marc. Should I finish washing Dampierre first, or…”





	I Am So Glad You're My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this is.... the Only thing my brain has let me write in Months. so im posting it. in hopes of encouraging me to Write More
> 
> also sorry if it's Illegal to post second citadel stuff that's not rad bouquet centric on lkt

“Hey Tal,” Marc called out from the haypile where he sat. His voice was softer than usual and it wavered a bit. “Can I—uh, can we have a conversation?”

Talfryn paused and turned to face his brother, washcloth in hand. The not-quite smile on Marc’s face combined with the way he was wringing his hands told the story of bad news.

It was a picture Talfryn had seen countless times. Marc apologizing for ‘terrorizing’ a village. Marc telling Rilla that he had just eaten a rare ingredient without realizing it. Marc telling him that they had lost their jobs. Any number of things could be troubling his brother right now.

“Yeah, of course, Marc. Should I finish washing Dampierre first, or…” he trailed off, unsure of what Marc wanted from him. 

“No, no, it’s not, uh, it’s not that big of a deal. We can talk and Dampierre can get clean at the same time,” Marc replied a little too fast. He steadied himself and grinned. “Isn’t that right, Dampierre?” 

Dampierre answered Marc with a pleased whinny and Talfryn took it as a cue to resume washing the talkative horse. He wet the washcloth in a bucket of water and got to work. The tension brought about by Marc’s feigned nonchalance began to fade as Talfryn lost himself in his task once more.

Wet the cloth in the bucket, wring it out just right, start at Dampierre’s back, rub down to the side, repeat.

He continued like that in silence—no, it wasn’t silence. It very notably wasn’t silence. Talfryn was surrounded by the splash of the cloth being submerged in the bucket. The drips that came from the cloth made their own cacophony as some made it back into the bucket and others pattered into the dirt. He, his brother, and Dampierre filled the air with the sounds of their breathing, as did the jungle around them. There was plenty of noise, just no awkward conversation.

He continued like that until Marc spoke up again. “You know that day, with the bugs and everything?” 

“Yeah, it’s hard to forget a day like that,” Talfryn answered truthfully. He then draped the cloth over Dampierre and crouched down to search through his pack for soap. 

It was easy enough to find the smooth shape within his pack, still wrapped in the cloth he bought it in. 

“Yeah, it was crazy,” Marc continued. “But uh, remember what we talked about after? What you told me?”

Ah.

Talfryn froze there, crouched with the soap in his hand. He nodded, obligation outweighing how much he wanted to just disappear from this conversation. 

Marc had been really understanding that day, and Talfryn felt so much lighter knowing that he didn’t have to pretend in front of his brother anymore. Now though, with the discomfort bleeding from his brother as he revived that memory scared Talfryn. The weight was back tenfold, holding his voice down in the back of his throat. He kept his eyes down toward the soap, and mentally braced for the worst.

“You, uh, you really surprised me. I’ve said it before, I know, but you did, and I’m glad.”

Just as swiftly as it came, all of the weight lifted off of Talfryn. He let out a shaky breath and a small smile returned to his face.

“What I wanna talk about isn’t about you. I probably should’ve said that first, and that’s my bad,” Marc admitted. 

Talfryn stood up, shaking slightly, and walked over to the haypile. He sat down next Marc, still gripping the soap in his hand. 

“Tal?” 

“Dampierre can wait, Marc. Something is bothering you, and if talking will help you like it helped me, we need to get through this,” Talfryn reasoned. His hand that wasn’t occupied by soap met his brother’s shoulder, hoping to conjure up some comfort.

“Oh, yeah, right. We’ve got each other’s backs. It’s just… I’m gonna need a little time to come up with the words, I’m not Sir Damien.”

It sounded halfway between deprecating and rude. Talfryn wasn’t entirely sure what to say about it, so he defaulted to the truth.

“That’s true, you’re not.”

It was an awkward silence that followed, but Talfryn knew it was harder on Marc. He guessed it probably felt like the heavy humidity of the jungle, hanging between them.

“When you said you weren’t into girls, I uh, I suggested guys next. It wasn’t just me trying to be a supportive brother to you. I was, um, gauging your reaction, too. You see, I’m into guys, and ladies,” Marc managed. After a pause he began to ramble. “Well, really, I think I could find any sort of person attractive…” 

Talfryn leaned over and hugged his brother tight. He was tempted to call Marc stupid for worrying over this, but he held back. Instead, Talfryn said, “I am so glad you’re my brother, Marc.”

“I’m glad you’re my brother too, bud,” Marc replied, voice muffled into Talfryn’s shoulder.

Dampierre neighed and shook impatiently, breaking up the moment. Talfryn pushed himself back off the hay and walked back to where the horse was standing.

“So, are there any damsels you’re out to impress, Sir Marc?” Talfryn asked, lathering the washcloth up with soap. He took to scrubbing circles into Dampierre’s coat while waiting for Marc’s reply.

“Uh, not a damsel per se, but—“ 

“Come on, Marc. If a woman can be a knight, then a man can be a damsel,” Talfryn interrupted.

“I guess that’s true,” Marc said, taking a beat. Then with more confidence in his voice, “Yeah, you’re right. There is a damsel I’m trying to impress!”

“Great. How are you gonna do it?” Talfryn goaded. He stopped what he was doing and groaned. “Please tell me it doesn’t involve monster slaying.”

It was one thing to lift his brother out of insecurity, but another thing entirely to go along with a scheme. Talfryn did not want to end up on the same path as before.

“No, I uh, feel a bit weird about slaying monsters after everything that went down. I still want to be a knight, I think we’ve earned as much, but things have changed.”

Talfryn made a noise of agreement while hoisting the bucket up to rinse some soap out of Dampierre’s fur.

“Maybe I could get Rilla to make a love potion,” Marc suggested, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

Talfryn rolled his eyes. “There’s no way she’d do that. Rilla is too ethical and scientific to believe in those.”

“Well, maybe Scales would do it for me then. After all, I did help defend his house mom.”

The washcloth gets thrown at Marc in protest. “Maybe you could try something normal, just get him a gift. I know Sir Angelo likes rocks.”

There was a pause in conversation. Talfryn hoisted the bucket once more, emptying it down Dampierre’s side. He was careful not to pour it too close to himself; he still had the other half of the horse to wash, let alone tackling the mane. Washing a horse with wet clothes sounded like the worst way he could spend his time.

Above the water, Talfryn heard some rustling from the haypile.

“How did you—? Tal? Talfryn, seriously, that was scary. How did you know it was Sir Angelo?”

Talfryn smiled but didn’t answer him, preferring to go refresh the water bucket.

**Author's Note:**

> would I talk to my irl sibling like this? absolutely not
> 
> but canon says that these bros are chill with Vulnerability and I admire that


End file.
